


Nice to Fight You - A Smallville/Fight Club crossover

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-27
Updated: 2002-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a certian vehicle accident inspector came to see all of Smallville's "accidents" and ran into one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Fight You - A Smallville/Fight Club crossover

## Nice to Fight You - A Smallville/Fight Club crossover

by Treacy PurpleSage

[]()

* * *

Thanks to steeleye2000, Randy and Pat for beta. 

Extra special to MidKnight for her "Rules of Fanfiction" that put this wicked idea in my head! 

Dedicated to my wonderful wife, who inspires me! 

Disclaimer #1; If you have not seen Fight Club, this will not make sense, and my next disclaimer is full of spoilers for the film. 

Disclaimer #2; All references to Tyler Durton in the first person (I, me, etc.) are the Edward Norton version of Tyler. All references to Tyler Durton in the third person are the Brad Pitt version of Tyler Durton 

* * *

* * *

I landed in Metropolis and picked up my rented car. I drove three hours to a tiny town no one has heard of and checked into my hotel just in time to miss dinner. So, I decide to skip dinner and lay down on the bed to watch TV. I miss Tyler and Paper Street; I'd love to fight someone. 

Tyler got up, put on some decent clothes and walked out into the center of Smallville. No decent place to start a fight here, he thought, and began walking down the middle of the abandoned street. A few pick-up trucks drive carefully around him, but pay him no mind. He is sure his clothes are too city for this town. Then a car pulls up slowly behind him and stops. He turns around to see a Jaguar idling in the middle of the street immediately behind him. He cannot see the driver past the headlights, so he waits and watches. 

Lex looked at the stranger watching him. Tall, well built, but skinny, probably cut like stone under those clothes - clothes that did not belong in this hick town. This was a fine specimen that was just delivered to Lex, and he was determined to enjoy him to the fullest. 

"What are you doing in this town," Lex asked as he stepped out of the Jag. 

"I should ask you the same thing," Tyler replied as he looked the man up and down: shoes that cost more than Tyler's yearly income, black slacks, lavender shirt, top button open and a black over coat. The look on the man's face was pure, craven hunger. Tyler could see this man had plans for him, and he looked to be the type of man who always got what he wanted... Tyler was going to enjoy this. 

"Where are you headed," Lex tried a different approach. 

"Looking for something," Tyler replied. 

"Do you know what it is, or will you just know it when you see it?" Lex asked coyly. 

Tyler looked the man up and down again, and then walked over to the passenger side of the Jag. He opened the door and got in. Lex eased himself back into the driver's seat of the powerful vehicle and sped off towards the castle. 

As they pulled up, Lex noted that his guest did not seem at all impressed with the grandness of the castle. Without expression, he simply climbed out of the car and followed Lex into its cavernous entryway. 

"I want to fight you," Tyler said, his first words in nearly ten minutes. 

"That can be arranged," Lex purred and led his guest into the gym at the back of the castle. 

"What rules do you follow? Kings, American Standard?" Lex asked as they walked towards the boxing ring and the equipment lockers. 

"No gloves, no shirt, no shoes... the fight continues until it is over," Tyler said clearly, as he pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his shoes. 

Lex's eyes betrayed him, as he could not help but marvel at the slender chest and smooth flesh revealed to him. 

Tyler noted the expression and inwardly smiled; he started stretching his neck and shoulders and waited for the man of the castle to make up his mind. 

Lex paused and looked again at Tyler's taught body. Then, despite his better judgment, he removed his cufflinks, unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it aside. After slipping off his shoes and socks, he looked at his imported silk and wool slacks, and decided to remove them as well. He was left in only his black silk boxer briefs that clearly showed off his growing erection. 

Tyler smirked at this sight and then punched Lex in the chin. Lex only took a second to adjust, and then the fight was on. At first Lex was unsure how serious this stranger was about fighting him, but he did not pull any punches, and did not hold back. Lex appreciated that this man was not intimidated by him, was not being paid by him, and was not looking for anything, it appeared, but a good fight. 

Tyler was impressed with the rich man in his fancy castle. He fought strong, not dirty, but was not caught up in following rules of combat. He was quick on his feet and sharp, and as the sweat collected on his glistening torso and bald head, he was getting hotter and hotter. 

Tyler noticed the man's erection continued to grow as the fight continued; he did not seem self-conscious or try to hide it. Too often in the rings in Fight Club, the men would be so embarrassed about their arousal that they would lose their concentration and get the beating of their lives. Tyler knew this was a primal response and that the passion was real. He decided to act. 

He tackled Lex to the ground, hit him soundly in the ribs, and then pressed his own growing erection into his thigh. Lex grunted, swung his fist into Tyler's chin and arched his hips up to meet Tyler's hardness again. Tyler then decked Lex hard, flipped him over and yanked his boxer briefs off his ass. Lex could feel the cut on his eyebrow bleeding and his cock aching. He groaned and spread his legs, lifting his ass up off the ground. 

Tyler pulled his cock out and lined up with Lex's hole. He did no prep, and the sweat dripping between Lex's cheeks and his own precome the only lube as he impaled Lex and pushed him down onto the floor in one strong thrust. Lex howled in pleasure and pain. His ass was on fire and he pressed back up against Tyler. 

Tyler fucked Lex mercilessly, driving him down onto the gym floor, onto their sweat and blood and into the energy of their fight. Lex screamed and struggled first against and then with Tyler, suddenly coming without touching his own cock at all. 

The fight continued through the fuck, and finally Tyler shoved Lex down hard one last time, pulled out and shot all over Lex's back. He sat back on his heels and looked at the beautiful sight before him. 

If only Fight Club could end so gloriously! 

Lex lay in his own blood and come and their sweat and panted. He rolled over just as Tyler was getting up. He looked up at this man, whose name he did not know, who had just beat him up and realized, he hadn't been fucked like that since boarding school. 

"What is your name," Lex asked. 

"Tyler Durton," Tyler replied, his back to Lex as he pulled his shirt back on and stepped into his shoes. 

"Lex Luthor," he stated, as he stood up naked. 

"Nice to fight you Lex, hope to do it again sometime. Goodnight," Tyler said cordially. Tyler walked past Lex and out of the castle, into the night. 

Lex stood in the center of the gym for several minutes, then shaking his head he picked up his clothes and headed up to his room. 

* * *

I woke up tired, as usual. I never sleep well if I don't go to Fight Club. I have six inspections in this town today; I will probably have to sleep here again tonight, and then get to head home tomorrow. The cars and trucks all have had some sort of unusual issue with them. There is the minivan that killed the high school principal by crashing into him. There are several smashed up cars, that the local police seem to think some local kid named Eric threw around like toys. And there are several more burned up trucks to look at in the next room; according to the paperwork, they all seem to have been crashed by the same local boy, Foreman. 

* * *

Lex heard that there was an accident inspector for a major auto company in town to inspect several "accidents". An expert it was said, and he wanted this man to look at his own "accidents", just to see if the other experts had missed anything. He walked into the warehouse where the cars were all lined up, and his cock surged as he recognized the man with the clipboard. He met the man's eyes and there was no recognition there, only confusion. Lex quickly schooled his facial expression and set to determine why the man who had fucked him through his gym floor last night, did not recognize him. 

* * *

I had heard some big shot was going to come and see me, wanted me to look at a few of his cars as well, they were not from my car company, but I would not disagree to get paid extra to inspect his cars. He eyed me like I was edible, and then his face quickly went blank. I was very intrigued by both his raw hunger, and quick cover. I was introduced to Mr. Luthor, Lex, and made arrangements to drive to his estate after my current inspections. 

* * *

Lex drove back to the castle, his mind running as fast as the engine. That man was Tyler Durton, but he was also an entirely different man. Lex was smart enough, and had enough experience with mental issues that he recognized the multiple personality, or psychotic break or maybe it was even a conscious identity split, but he was clearly dealing with two people in the same body... This would require more finesse, but could pay off to be better than anything Lex had experienced in a long time. He sped up for the last mile, and was scheming at full speed as to how to get both sides of this man in his bed again. 

* * *

I arrived at the castle (a fucking castle!) quite late in the afternoon. The inspections had not revealed anything of a mechanical failure, I was a bit perplexed, but not much, nothing from work had really intrigued me since I had met Tyler. I let my mind wander as I strolled from my rental car to the front door of the castle. Tyler and I had lived on Paper Street together for almost two months. I thought there was more to our friendship than the fights, but he never seemed to respond to my openings. I had never been good at seducing people, so I had no idea how to approach Tyler. He was so confident, so powerful, he probably wasn't interested in that anyway, but sometimes after a really good fight I felt enough sexual energy to light a city. 

Lex had spent all day prepping for his visitor. The man was shown to his private garage, to the Mercedes. He knew exactly what had happened, or at least he had surmised after he had come off of Rickman's mind fuck. The Porsche was in waiting, just like Lex. The man inspected the burnt out Mercedes (what a waste) and Lex watched him from the security monitors. He waited until he was practically done, and making the final notes on his clipboard before he showed himself. 

Mr. Luthor, Lex, finally showed himself to me when I was practically done. What the fuck this man does living in a real castle in the middle of a Kansas cornfield I have no idea. The Mercedes was burned to a crisp, but the front passenger door and the rear passenger were most interesting. The front door had been pushed off from the inside, and the rear door ripped off from the outside as if the locks and the hinges were not made of steel. I reported my findings to him, to which he seemed both bored and impressed at the same time. His eyes were quite distracting, always looking at me, gauging me. I was most put off by it, but also a bit aroused; he looked at me as Tyler did sometimes. 

"Come see my other car... I'd be very interested in what you can see in it" Lex said as he led me into another room in the garage. There was a Porsche that was quite destroyed. He gave me no history on the accident. I didn't expect he would, considering the Mercedes. I think that the Mercedes was a test, as he watched me like a hawk as I studied the crushed front end and ripped up roof. 

After a brief time inspecting it, I made some notes and then turned to see Lex watching me very carefully. "This car hit something at a high speed, it then crashed into a body of water. The roof was ripped open after it was submerged, and then the car was removed from the water by the rear frame," I reported. 

Lex smiled at this man, he seemed smaller than Tyler did, and far more submissive. The assessment was exactly what every other inspector had told him, but Lex responded as if he only partially knew what he was going to say. "Thank you for your time, it is late, would you like some food before you head back to your hotel, or are you flying home tonight?" 

The offer for dinner threw me. I had planned to try and hurry back to Metropolis tonight and catch a late flight, but as I check my watch, it was after seven. It would be pointless to try and make it home tonight. I agreed to dinner. The smile Lex gave me further concerned me, but I had committed, so I went with it. 

* * *

Lex and his guest ate in a small room on the second floor. The room was unused before today, but Lex had it set up as a dining room. The next room was set up with a space to fight, and then next to that was Lex's bedroom. 

After dinner we talked about random things, Lex was really quite nice, funny and charming, not at all as uptight as I expected. The castle was not his idea, but rather his demented father's. Nor was he here by his own choice. Somehow, though, all of this seemed to make him so much more approachable. Lex got up and still talking about some business associate, walked into the next room. 

"So I just decked him," Lex said as he opened the first door. "I was so angry and he just really had it coming. Do you fight?" 

Do I fight? That was like asking the Pope if he prayed! Then I noticed that we had walked into a room with a crude ring set up in it. My blood surged through my body and my cock twitched, as it always did before I fought. "Yea, I fight..." I said cautiously, I had an idea of where I wanted this to go, but I did not want to push, or expect too much. 

* * *

He was like putty in Lex's hands. Practically salivating at the fighting ring. "Would you like to fight?" Lex asked casually. 

"Sure" I said. "Do you follow some sort of rules, or something"? 

"Actually," Lex replied, his voice husky and dark "I like to just fight, no real rules, no gloves, just raw, until it's over". 

A shiver traveled up my spine and my cock twitched again. 

"Sounds perfect," I said. 

Lex removed his cufflinks, and then his shirt. I watched him for a moment and then took off my tie and shirt. We both removed our shoes, and then he dropped his slacks. The full length of his half-hard dick was clearly outlined against his underwear. My cock immediately went to full mast, and I had to bite back my gasp and turn my eyes away before he noticed that I was checking him out. 

* * *

Lex smirked as the man turned his face, and he could tell that he had turned him on. _Perfect_ , he thought. 

The fight began and it was obvious to me that this was not the first time he had fought bare fisted. In fact I recognized a few of his evasions, as if I had fought him before - or maybe Tyler had. That angered me and I assailed him viciously. 

When he turned, more savage, Lex figured it was time. He hit him hard across the face, driving him down onto the mat and then took his full hard cock out of his boxer briefs. 

"Suck me!" Lex commanded. I sat up and found myself face to face with Lex's pale hard cock poking out of his underwear. Without thinking, I hit him hard in the stomach. As he doubled over, I took him all the way down my throat. He fucked my throat roughly, clenching onto my hair and as I reached for my own throbbing dick, he hit me hard. 

"Don't touch yourself," Lex commanded and pushed himself further down the hungry throat. 

It continued for several more minutes, before he pulled out of my mouth, and punched me hard. I sprawled across the floor, flat on my stomach. Then his hands were on my waist, fingers wrapping around my slacks. He gave a vicious jerk and ripped open my pants, entering me in one quick thrust. I howled. 

* * *

Lex fucked him soundly on the floor in their sweat and blood, just as Tyler had the night before. He pulled out before he came, and shot all over his back. Payback was a bitch, and so sweet! 

* * *

Tyler opened his eyes and noticed he was in a huge four poster bed, in fucking silk sheets. His ass hurt and he carefully fingered a small cut above his eye. 

"Awake are you?" Lex asked as he came across the room, two drinks in his hand. He had on a pair of gray silk pants and no shirt. 

"Shouldn't you have bruises, from last nights beating?" Tyler asked as he took the drink. Scotch, not his style, but fine in a pinch. He threw back the glass and waited. 

"I heal amazingly quickly. That cut above your eye looks bad; do you want me to send for someone to look at it?" Lex inquired, a predatory smile played across his lips. 

"You know," Tyler said. It was not a question. 

"Yes. I'm not sure how you do it... multiple personality, conscious mental projection, psychotic break...?" Lex sipped at his drink, and watched Tyler with fascination. 

"Not your business. But he's not aware, so don't say a damn thing" 

"Oh, I could tell he has no idea. He's totally in love with you, can't understand why you've never fucked him like I just did," Lex replied. 

"Haven't figured out how to pull that off, yet," Tyler laughed as he got up out of the bed. 

"I have a plan," Lex said calmly as he turned his back to Tyler and walked out of the room. 

Of course, Tyler followed him into the fighting ring, where Lex had fucked the other side of him so recently he could still smell the their earlier fight and coupling. Such a sweet smell, Tyler smiled and leaned against the door jam, to await Lex's explanation. 

Lex looked back to see Tyler leaning at the door; obviously waiting and Lex took a moment to peruse him from head to toe. He was naked, and his body was beautiful. Sleek muscles, tight abs, almost too thin, but just an amazing body. 

Lex licked his lips and began to outline his plan. 

* * *

They fought and fucked two more times that night - Tyler was on top, of course. Lex took it like a pro, groaning, cursing and coming. Tyler always pulled out and shot all over Lex, once on his back and once on his chest. He never touched Lex's cock. 

* * *

Morning came and I opened my eyes. I ached all over from the fight and the fuck. I felt so good; the only thing that was missing was Tyler. I wish it had been Tyler last night. 

"So who are you thinking of right now, and don't feel you need to lie to me, I'm a big boy." 

I was taken aback; Lex was standing in the doorway watching me. He was fully dressed in a shirt and tie, looking impeccable, as if nothing had happened the night before. 

I almost lied, and then said it, "My roommate." 

"Hasn't he ever fucked you before?" Lex asked. 

"No, he's not like that," I said, embarrassed. I was becoming aware how naked I was, and wondered where my clothes were. 

"Svelte, sexy and all get out, named Tyler, right?" Lex asked, and watched carefully for his reaction. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin "What!" 

"Tyler and I are ... _acquainted_ in a similar way that you and I are," Lex told him quietly. 

I had no idea how to process this information. First that Lex knew Tyler, second that Lex had had sex with Tyler, and that Tyler had sex with men. I just sat and stared at the bald man with my mouth hanging open. 

Lex continued, with that gaping look and betraying eyes, holding in his mirth. "Tyler and I have fought a number of times. I haven't joined your little 'club' though, as I am not the average man, and have no desire to engage in the heterosexual posturing that I'm sure goes on there. I like to fight and fuck," Lex smiled as he twisted the knife. "So does Tyler." 

I was up and out of the bed in a flash, and across the room, my hands finding Lex's neck, my rage not quite telling me that strangling this rich man in his castle while butt naked was not a good idea. 

That was when it happened. Lex watched as the Tyler's face contorted and changed. He knew that the next few moments would be the most crucial, he would need to carry on a conversation with both sides of the man at the same time. He took a deep breath and abruptly, unexpectedly, with the worst timing humanly possible, Clark walked into the house. He rushed upstairs just in time to see Tyler's hands at Lex's neck. He was about to act, when Lex grabbed his hand. "No Clark, everything is fine here." 

Tyler/Tyler looked at Clark, and while one was still afraid and angry and confused, the other was pissed that this idiot was interrupting. This was a delicate balancing act, and a stupid kid butting in like this could ruin it. 

Lex carefully disengaged Tyler/Tyler's hands from his neck and casually told them both, "I'll be right back." 

Lex led Clark out of the hallway and down the stairs to the front door. "Are you okay Clark?" Lex asked, concerned. 

"Am _I_ okay! What is up with the naked psycho in your bedroom trying to strangle you?" Clark replied, shocked and angry. 

"As for the naked part, he is my lover," Lex ploughed on, not wanting to wait for Clark's response to that piece of information. "I'm sorry if that disturbs you Clark. And as for the psycho part, he is a troubled man, but he is in no way psychotic." 

Clark looked at Lex for a moment or two. *Lover? * He decided not to touch that part yet. "Why did he look so weird? Like he was really crazy, or something?" Clark finally asked. 

Lex was glad that Clark let the lover part go, but was very glad that he did not seem disgusted or overtly homophobic about it. "Tyler has mental issues, and I was just helping him face some of them, it got a bit heated, but it was nothing I could not control, he really is not a violent man, just very confused and damaged," Lex explained patiently. "Why don't you come back tomorrow, Tyler will be on his way home then, and we can talk about this, or anything else you would like to talk about." 

Clark eyed Lex. "Okay, tomorrow, but you be careful." 

Lex sighed internally, quickly got away from Clark and headed upstairs to see what he had missed. 

* * *

As he came into the room, it appears that Clark's intrusion was the perfect distraction. Tyler was having a conversation with himself, and it only took Lex a moment to assess the personalities, and how to address each of them. 

"Tyler, welcome, we were just talking about you," Lex said to Tyler, he reached out his had to me comfortingly and I squeezed his hand. I was so nervous when Tyler first showed up, I mean I was naked and smelled of sex and Lex, and how was I to tell Tyler that I wanted him, and then he was there! Lex led Tyler and me into the fighting room next door to his bedroom and began to strip, it was then that I realized that Tyler was already naked, how had I missed that? 

"Tyler, we had been talking about the true joys of fighting when you don't have to pretend that the sexual overtures are not present, right?" 

I couldn't say a word. 

Tyler bounced on the balls of his feet "completely agree Lex, fighting and fucking is better than just fighting alone." 

I couldn't believe my ears, this is what I had wished for all along. I tried to say something, but my voice wouldn't work. 

"Your rules say 'only two men to a fight', but do you suppose we could break that rule, and the three of us could _fight_ ," Lex offered casually. 

It appears that my main ego was taken aback, but highly interested in Lex's proposition. It amazes me the obliviousness of the average heterosexual man, or man that thinks he is heterosexual. His/my mouth opened and closed a few times. "Let's do it," Tyler said. 

I nearly came from hearing Tyler's proclamation; it was the fulfillment of my dreams! 

The fight was confusing, Lex thought as he ducked and swerved, the multiple identities flashed back and forth in his eyes as he hits. Lex was waiting for the right moment to take it to the next level. Trying to gauge who got him on the jaw, whom he hit in the stomach, but he relaxed into the flow of the fight and soon could feel the differences between the identities. The moment arrived, and Lex knew it was time. 

Lex threw me to the ground and covered my body with his. I lost track of Tyler for a moment and then the three of us were writhing around on the floor of the ring. Our sweat and blood intermixed and I could feel our cocks brush up against each other. Lex flipped me over and told Tyler to fuck me. I closed my eyes and finally felt the love of my life enter my body. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I rocked back against his hard body. 

Lex carefully fucked Tyler, and watched him cry. He could not understand how profound this moment must be to him, but was glad he had closed his eyes, just as alt-Tyler had told him he would. He watched as Tyler jacked himself off, encouraging himself and moaning to himself, the identities both enjoying this experience with each other. Lex felt almost unnecessary, except for providing the real cock in Tyler's ass. 

I came hard under Tyler's hand (I am Jack's screaming orgasm), and soon felt him pull out and empty all over my back. I collapsed on the floor and heard Tyler mutter sweetly to me, and I allowed myself to drift on the pleasure and fall asleep. 

"That was quite a performance Lex," Tyler said, from his position on the ground. 

"You were amazing, from both sides," Lex replied, as he cleaned himself up with a towel, and looked at this highly complex man on his floor. 

"We should go soon, it would be best if you kicked us out in about thirty minutes, don't forget the parting speech," Tyler commented. 

"Don't worry," Lex replied and then went back to his room for a shower. 

Twenty-seven minutes later, he walked back in and nudged Tyler's body with his foot. "You should go now," Lex announced, "both of you, and don't let this come between your friendship. Think of this as a vacation, an experiment, and leave it here in my ring, in a medieval castle in Kansas." 

I sat up. Lex towered over me, fully dressed and looking professional. Tyler was across the room watching me, apprehensively. I nearly cried. I didn't want this to be a one-time thing, but I knew that Lex was speaking the truth. We could not be such good friends, or continue to run Fight Club if we were fucking. 

It would ruin our friendship, Fight Club, everything. 

"Okay," I said feeling defeated and pretended not to notice the relieved look on Tyler's face. (I am Jack's broken heart) 

"Feel free to clean up in my bathroom, but it would be expected that you both could be on your way in less than half an hour. Good day," Lex said, business like. Then he turned and walked out of the room. 

* * *

Tyler and I never spoke of Kansas or Lex. 


End file.
